


Dross

by Viotore



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationship, 架空, 毒枭×警察 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viotore/pseuds/Viotore
Summary: 剧情仓促是显而易见的问题，望海涵！情人节炒个冷饭，维亮szd！
Relationships: jiāng wéi/zhū gě liàng, 姜维/诸葛亮 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dross

一把手枪。 卖家正在用指腹摩挲着被牛油擦的崭新发亮的枪托。射程远，但后座力大，算是烈马，需要有经验的骑手来驯服它。这里是贡布，很多人向往但又害怕着的地方，文艺青年的天堂，有着大太阳的东南亚。

“你有中国名字吗?”中国警官靠在吧台的另一边,手里的酒拿马天尼杯装着，一幅千杯不倒的样子，但他长一张很违和的温和的脸，“你长得像个中国人。”警官又补充到。“有，”卖枪人把一发子弹上膛，把枪一把拍在了桌子上，从贴身口袋里抽出一张照片:“你自己看吧,我中文很差。”

“姜维？名字不错，你是混血吗？”警官接过照片翻看了一下，正面是父子俩的合照，反面是铅笔写的名字，歪歪扭扭，像几条在太阳下僵死的蚯蚓：“我叫诸葛亮。”卖枪人冷冷拿过了照片:“没事可以走了。萍水相逢而已，自我介绍也大可不必。你看起来像个警察。”“我确实是。那走了，先。”诸葛亮把酒喝完，挥了挥手走出酒吧，姜维站在吧台里礼貌性的朝他微笑。出了酒吧诸葛亮拿出手机打了一通电话：“老毒贩果真有个儿子。叫姜维。先别行动，小子脾气和口气都挺冲。”

诸葛亮算的上是别人的羡慕对象。一路从重点初中升到重点高中，考取了警校，别人都叹息这么好一块材料不去搞搞学术科研真是可惜了。但是警察嘛，吃公家饭，多少父母逼着孩子去当公务员都无果。而诸葛亮一路顺顺利利毕业最后当上刑警队长。因为关系金钱这类的原因职位也没有再往上升，但事实上凭他现在的威望也不是不能吃饭——因为他是聪明人，懂得怎样不给自己树敌。

人生过得不错纯粹是凭借运气好，所有的努力十有八九都得到了回报。诸葛亮在二十七八岁的时候听亲戚们的意见娶了黄月英，然后是诸葛瞻的出生。在家庭这方面他给自己的定义是普通和平庸，但一个幸福的家庭也确实只需要普通和平庸。家庭是一道复杂的乱炖，各种各样复杂的菜加进去，人们却反复添加作料想使其保持一开始的味道。后来加进来味道最怪的一道菜是诸葛瞻的殉职。

这其实也不算殉职。当时诸葛瞻也上的警校，大四，当地刑警队去抓捕一群抢劫犯，缺人，就拉了几个成绩拔尖的学生，就当做是提前实习了。但抢劫犯中有两个人执枪，这是当时没有调查清楚的。虽然也是备了枪出警的，但是脑子转的终究没有子弹出膛的快。一记穿颅过去，擦边球，出血有点多，理论上只要一个颅内减压手术就行了，但偏偏好死不死碰上了手术失败的几千分之一的可能性。人生可以是巧合，也可以是矛盾，反正不是什么美好的东西。

消息通知到诸葛亮警局的时候尸体已经在殡仪馆停了几天。黄月英看了后只是沉默，留了一封信就走了，说是没办法了，只能离开一切去开启新生活了，自己前半辈子的一大半都砸在了这个家庭里面，人生是赌博，但是没有人会来禁黄赌毒。这道菜是意外的，散发着死亡的腐臭味，加再多的情绪调味都只是表面功夫，只会让整道菜闻起来更加恶心。原材料不对，技术再好也只是无用功。

诸葛亮两个月后申请离队，辞职不干了。巧的是前几年岗位竞争时落败的对手现在做到了高位。申请自然是没批过，还把他调到了缉毒队。诸葛亮去办公室找他：“我都快知天命之年了，干不了几年都要退休了，这样实在是没必要。”对方坐在真皮椅里，另外一张小桌子上还挺有闲情雅致的放了一套茶具。他的头顶被摩斯梳的发亮，诸葛亮站在他办公桌前直视前方，眼睛都被那像玻璃一样的头顶晃得酸痛。他开口了：“我前几年升职竞争失败的时候也和你现在差不多年纪嘛。现在我也不是坐到了这个办公室里？乐观点嘛，人生总是要奋斗的，去那边也是缉毒队长。再说了，缉毒，人民英雄！我代局里表示对你们的敬佩和尊重，除了这个还有什么事吗？”“没了。”诸葛亮脚跟一碰敬个礼，声也不出马上买机票飞去了柬埔寨走马上任。

其实是个虚职。那个毒枭五年前就在被逮捕时击毙了，只是不知道那个贩毒团伙还有没有同伙，所以一直有一支队伍守在贡布那里。毒枭姓姜，甘肃人，二十几岁买地做生意被别人骗的血本无归才去的柬埔寨当商人。后来又被人在饭里下药沾上了毒瘾，迫不得已做起了这活计，做成一个小毒枭也算是他命里最成功的时候。毕竟这么几次被别人逼得走投无路，办起事来手段也要利落狠辣一些。

传闻说他和本地一个妓女有一个儿子，继承了他的生意，现在还在做。诸葛亮到了之后花了一两个月在当地人中打听了一下，证实了这个传闻，昨天也去见了一下。毒枭儿子开了家小酒吧，地址猖狂，选在红灯区门口，除了他自己只雇了一个长相凶神恶煞的酒保。估计这酒吧也是贩毒的地方。一开始准备直接当场抓捕，但诸葛亮出门那一刻慌了，眼前全是诸葛瞻盖在白布下的脸，脑子好像又回忆起了冷藏也遮不住的尸臭味。“调查清了再捉。”诸葛亮一辈子用过最冷漠的语气大概不过于此。

“一杯今天的特调。”诸葛亮挑了个位坐下，酒吧说小不小说大不大，台上还有支本地的乐队在演奏，听起来很前卫的迷幻摇滚，实质上是对上几个年代音乐的复制。“喝苦艾吗？”姜维站在那擦杯子，一块布在一块区域上来回移动，看样子就是不想给他倒酒。诸葛亮点了点头，开始打量酒吧里的装潢。很昏暗，灯泡老旧了，钨丝也是乌沉沉的颜色，黑的晦涩。木椅倒是挺讨诸葛亮欢心的，他之前除了办案和聚会就没来过酒吧，但这里倒也被姜维搞的别有一番风味，不至于招人厌烦。

“我这边很少会有回头客。”姜维的动作根本称不上是调酒，只是按心情把酒液混合到一起，还顺手送了两枚黑橄榄在酒里。一杯绿色的，正在散发出浓烈酒精味的今日特调。诸葛亮有点想笑。他接过酒抿了一口，杜松子的味很重，估计姜维还恶趣味的给他倒了半杯黑瓶杰克丹尼。太难喝了。“我大概知道没有回头客的原因了，”诸葛亮拈起橄榄吃了，吐出一枚纺锤型的核握在手心，然后装进口袋里，“生意怎么做的下去的？”姜维擦着酒杯，乐队键盘的声音实在是吵得他没有心情回答这个问题：“皮条客都忙着把自己喝的烂醉，没人会注意酒好不好喝。你呢？你一看就是人生美满的正经人，怎么沦落到来这种小酒馆喝酒。”

问题有点刺到诸葛亮的痛处，他被梗的一时词穷，原来他可以这么突兀。诸葛亮叹了口气转移注意，没有正面回答姜维的问题，酒馆里鱼龙混杂，说不定现在哪个角落就在卖着毒品，只不过他察觉不到。“抽烟吗？别把酒杯当烟灰缸就行。”姜维扔给诸葛亮一包万宝路，薄荷爆。诸葛亮狐疑的想抖一条出来，抖出来了一包海洛因。紧接着是子弹上膛的声音。

乐队的演出停了，坐在底鼓后面的鼓手也抽出一把枪，远远地对准了诸葛亮的脑袋。姜维挥挥手让他放下枪，把枪口抵到诸葛亮的太阳穴上：“走吧警官。我们去里面谈谈到底是怎么回事。”姜维顺手从酒架上抓下两瓶黑啤，诸葛亮从他手中拿过一瓶，开罐一饮而尽。“那就谈谈吧。”姜维朝他比了一个把上排白牙全部露出来的笑，对周围的人说：“没事，继续喝啊。”诸葛亮眼看着先前看戏的人都继续大声聊天喝酒抽烟，谈着红灯区的哪个女孩的胸部最醉人。乐队也开始演奏一首翻唱曲子，而他被姜维押着穿过人群，走进小房间里。

姜维把门踹上，把枪扔到一边，平摊着两只手把脸凑到诸葛亮的面前：“警官，你第一次来我就查了你，一个缉毒警察。为什么不逮捕我？”“你有点像我儿子，”诸葛亮直视着姜维的眼睛，又补充了一句，“他几年前死了。”姜维的目光可见的迟钝了几秒，让诸葛亮得以避开他的眼睛好好的看看他的脸。姜维长了一张很典型的中国北方人的脸，母亲的东南亚血统似乎对他的五官没有什么影响。他的眼睛是细长的，但不显小，既不上扬也不下垂，横亘在他的鼻梁两侧，眼珠黑的就像瞎子眼里的天空，很难让人不去想象那黑的瞳孔里映出来的世界。

“那我和你的共同点可能是我们都有亲人在几年前离世了。你应该查到了吧，我的母亲是个妓女。自从我接过了我父亲留下的烂摊子以来流言就没停过。你会怎么看我呢？一个毒贩，妓女的儿子。”姜维开了那瓶黑啤，啤酒沫顺着他的手流下来，诸葛亮注意到了他手腕上的疤。“我不能说了解你，”诸葛亮伸手用手指抹去了姜维手上的啤酒沫，把手指放进嘴里开始吮吸，那道疤也从啤酒沫下现身，长长的横跨了姜维的手腕，“但是我断言你自杀过。”“是。”姜维下意识的用手捂住那条疤，眼神游离了一瞬间。

钟嘀嗒了两声，时针爬到了六点的那一格。几秒过后诸葛亮从西装外套里摸出枪，枪口抵到了姜维的脖子旁。姜维手上的啤酒掉了，他双手举过头顶，衣袖滑了下来，不可避免的露出了那道丑陋的疤。“别忘了我是警察。太猖狂了，你没有考虑后果吗？”“没有，”姜维咧嘴一笑，“我本来以为我够谨慎的了，枪你带不进这里。”“昨天我来的时候在吧台下面藏了一把。如果你按时擦吧台，我现在脑袋已经被子弹穿孔了。”

姜维叹了口气，向前走了几步，把衣袖拉下来挡住那道疤：“但是我已经知道你是杀不了我的。”“我也当然知道这一点。有人天生就不会杀人。况且，你还有一张免死金牌。”诸葛亮叹了口气放下枪，姜维抢先一步抓起旁边的水果刀朝诸葛亮的胳膊划过去，白衬衫一下猩红了一片：“下次再来我的酒馆，我一定会让你和我一起死掉。”姜维给诸葛亮扔了一瓶鸦片酒让他浇到伤口上止疼，大跨步从后门走出去，砰的一声把门关上。

栽了，这应该算是栽了。诸葛亮回到租的公寓了，倒到床上就睡着了。第二天等他清醒过来，却发现自己已经走在了去酒馆的路上，伤口周围的皮肤肿了一圈。鬼使神差般的，姜维正靠在门口等他，看到他来了甚至还摆摆手用越南语向他道了一声早安。“何必呢警官，”姜维朝他走过来，很自来熟的把他的手搭到诸葛亮的肩膀上，“我们都不是那种能狠下心来杀人的人。”“那你还做这生意。昨天恐吓我的口气很吓人啊。”“警官，你没有一个失败的父亲是没有办法理解的。那些自有人会逼着你去做，而且你不得不做的事。吃早饭了吗？”诸葛亮摇了摇头，右手确认了一下枪还在不在。“那走吧，我也没吃。”

柬埔寨的早上很潮湿，诸葛亮能感觉到衬衫逐步贴上了他的皮肤，疤也开始不安的瘙痒起来。足以让人不安的湿度。姜维把头发扎起来，托腮看着坐在对面的诸葛亮，这时候他给人的年龄错觉是他只是一个从高中逃课出来的学生。但是那双连指关节处都绕着青筋的手又让人觉得他已经年过三十。“那这样我们就算认识了。给我讲讲你的故事吧，警官。”“你不会想听的，”诸葛亮看着姜维那双手，手腕往下还能隐隐约约的看到一些已好的银白的疤，“并不是所有人的人生都很精彩。”姜维听到这句露出了一个很复杂的表情，但还是让诸葛亮讲了。

诸葛亮叹了一口气纵身跳入可以淹死自己的记忆长河里，一个字一个字的从嘴唇中间压出那个故事。面端上来了他还在继续讲，讲的很流利，逻辑也很通顺，好像那不是属于他的故事。姜维低头开始吃，诸葛亮也没有停下他的叙述，一边讲一边坐在对面看着姜维一声不吭的吃完他的那碗面。约莫十分钟故事就讲完了，诸葛亮突然有一种解放的感觉。他从来不是一个长篇大论的人，但对着一个陌生人讲述完一切，却拥有了一切都结束了的那种轻松感。“不给我讲讲你的故事吗？”“没什么好讲的，你都知道了。我也不想讲。”姜维抽了张纸擦嘴，讲话时偷偷看了诸葛亮一眼，就像又想反抗又怕挨骂的学生。“逃避痛苦的方法有很多种。”诸葛亮吃了两口就放下了筷子，冷不丁的来了这么一句。“你有点像我的父亲。”姜维终于憋出来这句话，脸都紧张的泛出红色。  
“你很缺爱吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“很少有人能在才认识我不到一天的情况下对我敞开心扉。”  
“我也不知道为什么，但是我……只是突然有种召唤让我把真相对你讲出来。”

两个人对坐着，服务员过来收掉碗筷，桌面上的油渍亮的反光，热带的太阳正在一点一点攀升起来，又湿又热。“其实那天我让你走，是想让你逮捕我。我没法控制我的动作，因为我当时觉得，这是一次解脱的机会。”“你也许应该去看病。”“我知道。”姜维站起来，诸葛亮跟着他走出店门，被阳光晃了一个措手不及，眼泪都流了出来。

姜维在大街小巷里左转右拐，最后站在一家小公寓门口。“这是你家吗？”“嗯。”姜维掏出钥匙开门，锁都锈了，打开还要费点力气。灰尘的潮湿味说实话诸葛亮还挺喜欢闻的，但如果夹杂上了二手烟的焦油味就让人想要作呕。“你能补救我的缺爱吗？”“我当然不能，”诸葛亮露出一个很苦涩的笑，“我还想要你补救我。”“拆东墙补西墙罢了，警官。我们别无二致。多出来的东西才能送人，不然只会是自己亏了。”“没想到啊，我现在在这里让一个比我小两代人讲人生哲理。”诸葛亮把手插进兜里，抬头打量了一下头顶摇摇欲坠的灯。

“你讲话也挺云里雾里，警官。净打哑迷了。”诸葛亮笑笑，不客气的在床上坐下来，被子一摸就知道很久没拿出去晒过了，一大团僵在床上。“我昨天晚上想到，你会是个很好的床伴，但不会是个好爱人。”姜维轻轻把门关上，捏起一根烟抽了起来。

“为什么？”  
“直觉。你大概会为了自己心中的正义和责任殉出自己的生命。爱情忌讳这个。”  
“那你觉得爱是什么？”  
“爱是自杀。”  
诸葛亮想不出话来回答这个问题，反倒是姜维抢先一步把他摁在墙上。  
“不过我现在想验证的是，你到底是不是一个好床伴。我命里好像有关于你的召唤，警官。虽然我见过的警察里没一个好东西。”  
“真要这样说的话，你是我的初恋。”  
“你不是结过婚吗？”  
“婚姻里的爱情是比黄金还珍贵的。”  
“我觉得你是个保守的人。你会同意和我上床吗？”  
“我来到这个国家，就不止一次背叛过我自己了。”

姜维试探的脱掉了诸葛亮的外套，上面还带着自己刚刚抽过的烟味。诸葛亮凑上去亲了姜维的嘴，带点破罐子破摔的意味，姜维一下就觉得那个吻里爱的成分不纯。“你是第一次，和男人做吗？”诸葛亮点了点头，把姜维的裤子拉到脚腕，又一脚踩到地上。姜维的生殖器弹到了他的小腹上，说实话，冒犯的成分居多。

诸葛亮慢慢低头，看见姜维的手攀上了自己的腰。那真是一双已经老去的手。但又说不上苍老，又比那些年轻的手来的波折。“我在好奇一件事。”“嗯？”姜维把耳朵靠在诸葛亮嘴边，诸葛亮这才注意到姜维脖子上挂了一条项链。“为什么人的不同身体部分有不同的年龄。”“我不知道，”姜维把手指抵在诸葛亮的后穴口，大脑接受到了一句闷哼的声音，“你注意到了。我还年轻，但是我的手和我的心已经老了。”很短的一声叹息，诸葛亮抬手挡住了自己的眼睛，但是姜维能听到他喉咙深处无声的声音，也许是叹息，也许是可怜，也许是迟到的悔恨。

白床单，白衬衫，白外套。姜维扶住诸葛亮的脸，刚刚进去对方就已经气喘吁吁了，姜维每次抽插都要问他要不要停。诸葛亮永远只是摇头，紧闭着眼睛，汗沿着鼻梁横跨大半张脸，汇聚到下巴，把枕头都濡湿了。“受不了你可以喊出来的。”姜维说这个话多少带点讽刺的意味。诸葛亮只是睁眼看了他一眼，脸颊和落日一样红。但不是那种健康的红，更像那种潮红，酡红。诸葛亮扭了扭腰把腿岔的更开了一点，把两只手搭到了姜维的肩膀上，然后慢慢的靠拢，用力。其实诸葛亮现在在高潮的边缘，混乱的脑子已经指不出他现在在做什么了，只是手上施加的力道一直没有轻，青筋在他手的上方一根根爆起来。

姜维的眼白一点点从下往上爬上他的眼球，嘴大张着，无声的呐喊，沉默的尖叫。“掐……死……我……”姜维从被压制住的喉管里呕出这几个字，像从一支所剩无几的空包装里挤出牙膏一样困难。诸葛亮松手了，姜维骑坐在他身上喘气，口水快从张的酸痛的下巴里流出来。他的眼黑重又占据高地，从上眼睑下翻出来，第一眼看到的是诸葛亮的眼泪。“我早就申请了逮捕令。从你的罪名来说我现在就就可以掐死你。”姜维的脖子被掐出了一圈红痕，正在缓慢的肿起来，浮现出淤青该有的青紫色:“那你为什么不杀了我。”姜维说的很慢，现在的姿势让他俯视着诸葛亮，对方躺在他的身下，差点让姜维错以为自己可以改变他，霸占主权。“你和诸葛瞻……很像。我在你脸上看到他的脸。”那只差点掐死姜维的手现在攀上了他的脸，暧昧的抚摸着，姜维诚实的面对了自己，诚实的哭了。淌在血液里睡在骨髓里的对父权的敬畏觉醒了，姜维醒悟到自己有个中国北方的父亲，还有一个来自中国北方的情人。“我爱你。”姜维俯下身贴到诸葛亮耳边低语，诸葛亮笑了，满脸漾开来皱纹:“不。你这辈子最爱的人不应该是我。”“那我现在懂了，”姜维露出了他的标准笑容，带着一排白牙，“有个老西藏人对我说过他们的一句俗语，‘幸福是刀口舔蜜。’。”

夜色泼开来，他们继续做，诸葛亮在最后一次顶撞中终于受不住喊出了声，用中文喊的姜维的名字，姜维坐在他身上看着他，快感在一瞬间都消失了，取而代之的是进入迷茫之境的轻浮，毫无实感，刚刚他们做过的爱和各自的灵魂都漂在水面上。姜维没体验过这种感觉。自己看上去是掌握主权的那一方，但诸葛亮一直在照顾着姜维，温柔，对姜维来说那么遥远的词。

姜维顺着月光躺下来，靠在诸葛亮旁边，突然止不住的哭了，往诸葛亮怀里一个劲的钻。诸葛亮累的没有抬手的力气，姜维从臂下挤过来，脸突然出现在亮的脸面前，看到影子，看到诸葛瞻的影子，那句话几乎是脱口而出的：“我儿子要是还活着多好。”姜维把头埋在亮的胸口，哭的呼吸都是颤抖的，说：

“我不懂你们中国人。但是我父亲是中国人。他被你们击毙之后他的手下逼着我继承他的生意。他们从不相信他的儿子会杀不了人。我就拿着枪，和他们玩俄罗斯轮盘，死了的就死了，钱被拿走，活着的就大赚一笔。我是在当时抽上的大麻。我没法忍受杀掉一个和我无关的人的感觉，而且这不是任何人交付给我的义务。所以我选择抽大麻，因为我不想染上更严重的毒瘾。我看得出来我父亲骨子里是一个很温顺的人。你也把我当做易宰的羔羊吗？”姜维一口气说完抬头注视着诸葛亮，继续道，“如果你也是，那我们可以再做一次，你掐死我。”“可以再做一次。但是我不可能杀死你的，我会因为你丢掉饭碗的，我在酒吧问你的中国名字时我就知道这点了。等夜黑透。”“为什么？”姜维追问。

“在晚上做爱才不会被指责。在中国是这样。”“一直都是这样吗？”“是的，几千年了。那叫礼教，你按国际惯例来说，是柬埔寨人。”“但是你刚刚和我躺到床上的时候才刚刚黄昏。”“我的背叛和我的传统轮流掌控着我。”诸葛亮的语气带着轻微的不易察觉到的漠然。“没有任何背叛的理由吗？”姜维胳膊搂着诸葛亮的腰，低头好让诸葛亮方便把手指伸到他的头发间。“没有，”诸葛亮脸上的汗被灯光映成了高光，他在闪闪发光，“如果非要说，那么理由是爱上你在中国是不被法律，道德和大众允许的。”“但是你刚刚说你说你爱我。”“嗯，”诸葛亮感觉到姜维的皮肤泛出了年轻的气息，让他感觉到礼教躁动起来的气息，“很多人一辈子的遗憾都来自所谓，所谓礼，所谓敬。”道德淹死在了年轻里，因为有诸葛亮眼角皱纹的陪衬。

酒馆里的常客多了一个中国人，永远只是点一杯马提尼，里面加的橄榄永远是不合时宜的黑橄榄。他有时会和酒吧老板吵起来，有时候又和他显得很亲密的样子。“警官，胡子怎么剃了？”“胡子不适合东南亚。”诸葛亮让姜维伸出手，紧紧的握住，手心攥着的纺锤形的橄榄把两人的手都扎破了，掌心血都流到一起。每次诸葛亮都把橄榄核很用力的摁在姜维的手心，好像交付出自己的生命。

几个月后姜维下了一个非常草率的决定——和诸葛亮去西贡玩半个月。诸葛亮请假方便，倒是姜维左右安插人，好不容易说服了那些人生意先停半个月。诸葛亮一直在那边冷冷等着，说他还不如把烂摊子一甩赶紧跑了，反正他也用不着继续管着。姜维火气一下子上来了，和诸葛亮吵了一架自己一个人先跑到西贡去了，诸葛亮一天后才赶紧卖了车票赶去。他们大多数时候是这样，一旦谈到那些问题诸葛亮就冷冰冰的，姜维也不会甩给他好脸色看，只有两人难得坦诚相见的时候剑拔弩张的气氛才会缓解，他们才能互相理解一阵子。但是奇怪就奇怪在这里，无论对方犯下的错多么让人愤懑，过一阵子后他们总能互相原谅。值得宽慰的是西贡的路边快餐店足以让他们缓解矛盾。“晚上去喝一杯吧。”“你自己去吧，我先回旅馆了。”诸葛亮喝下最后一口茶，兀自走回了旅馆。

大约是凌晨十二点半，姜维回到了旅馆，酒味很重，但是姜维的头脑很清醒。他躺在诸葛亮身边睡了，五点半就醒了。诸葛亮也醒了，靠在床头看着他。“我要抽烟。”姜维看着诸葛亮的眼睛，肺里的窒息感让他只能说出这句话来。诸葛亮没说话，姜维翻身坐起披了外套就逃也似的奔出旅馆，大清早的烟酒店没几家开着。诸葛亮站在窗边看姜维一家家店暴躁问过，最后朝着其他的街区奔去。诸葛亮手里还握着三根。但是心里的恶魔在那一下占据了上风，他说他还想看看这个惨小孩的黑暗面能坏到什么程度。那是一个烟鬼，一个尼古丁成瘾者。

姜维跑了三个街区才买到烟。在他把滤嘴塞到嘴里之前，他脑子里几乎什么理智都没有剩下。把第一口烟雾吐出嘴里，姜维才发现自己可能会让诸葛亮很失望。成瘾是个很可怕的词。姜维也不知道自己什么时候这么迷恋尼古丁。他吞吐着烟雾，一步步慢慢踱回去，走到旅馆楼下看见诸葛亮站在窗边注视着他。那种感觉很恐怖，自己的一切黑暗都被检举揭发了。

门没锁，一推就开了。诸葛亮把行李扔到他的面前：“我们走人。”姜维咬着烟头，一时之间不知道还能再辩解什么，烟雾从嘴里漏出来，飘到诸葛亮的脸上。诸葛亮的眼睛被熏出了眼泪。“伸手。”诸葛亮握住姜维的手，另一只手从兜里摸出了一根烟，塞到姜维嘴里，同时把姜维嘴里叼着的那根拿出来塞进自己嘴里。最后把剩下的两根烟塞到姜维的手里。诸葛亮把烟灰磕在姜维手心，把烟头在自己手心摁灭了。姜维呆了，他闻到皮肉烧焦的味道散发出来，但他并不想阻止这一切。姜维狠命吸了一口，把诸葛亮的头摁近自己的嘴唇，完全不顾烟灰混在了对方的头发里。“我知道我们早晚要走。旅行是爱情的产房和坟墓。”“我现在要你。”

这一句话来的有点突然，姜维怀疑自己听错了：“现在？”诸葛亮又上前，从姜维的身侧伸手关上门，锁上，把行李包抵在门边。“就现在。”“我知道我让你失望了……”姜维被堵在门旁，不由自主的想要后退，空间却不给他机会，“我们走吧。”“可是我改变主意了。”诸葛亮把脸贴在姜维的脖子旁边，能很明显的听到他脉搏跳动的声音。姜维喘息着抬起头，身子几乎动不了了，天花板禁锢住一切可能的思考。他突然看到上面挂着一轮明月，不灭的明月，不老的明月。“警官，这样算不算出卖我自己。”诸葛亮斜过眼盯着他看，呼吸是潮湿的，西贡也是潮湿的，西贡是一切情感呼吸的产物。“那我给你钱。”随后诸葛亮的脸上赶来的，是一个很媚俗的，但是很好看的笑。姜维鬓角湿的像他刚从水底醒来，可又有哪一个刚醒来的人能抗拒一个月亮般的笑？

只有当主权被诸葛亮掌控的时候，姜维才敢说那次的性爱是愉悦的。说不出是哪里来的懦弱和害怕，一旦行为是不被允许的，快感和焦虑就会一起席卷而过姜维的头脑。现在诸葛亮禁闭着眼睛，手紧紧的抠住姜维的背，皮肤被抓的生疼，姜维甚至能预料到那一块皮肤未来红肿起来的命运。如潮的快感很快的过来，姜维终于没忍住叫出声，诸葛亮凑上去用嘴堵住他的声音。眼泪没忍住掉下来，姜维迟到的忏悔（或许我们可以这样称呼这股没来头的情感？）。“警官，疼吗？”“是不是受不了了？”“要不要我停？”姜维连着问了三个问题，诸葛亮都只是摇头，不久前他在窗边注视到的，是他们两个人不同的恶魔。痛苦几乎压灭了肉欲的火焰，也许诸葛亮不是想要做爱，他只是想要一个洗涤自己的机会，或者一次悔过的转弯。“说你爱我。”姜维发出了一声很奇怪的闷响，他大概从来没敢把这份情感称为爱。“警官，你是我的牢狱之灾，我根本没法说‘我爱你’。”诸葛亮笑了，没有否认这个事实。

“但是我现在在出卖自己，像我的母亲一样。”  
“所有金钱交易的性爱并不一定都代表了丑恶。你有没有想过我会是你的真爱？”  
“那我不敢想。”  
“我们现在是一体的。各种层面上。我和你一起走，那么走向的是深渊。你跟我走，那么所谓的正义对于你来说并非一条康庄大道。我们是一定会分道扬镳的，一定会的。”  
“这么一说，我们要相爱，那代价还是很惨痛的。”  
“可惜这个事实已经发生了。我从来不会否认事实。”  
“我不喜欢做损害自己利益的事。”  
“可是你为了我已经做了。”  
姜维脸上的神色僵了，那双卧在脸上的细长  
眼睛黑的猜不到底。虽然快感现在是支离破碎的山寨品，但是当姜维抽离的时候，诸葛亮还是不可避免的感觉到了空虚，彻底软在了床上。“你一直在害我。”“你也是。”姜维倒进诸葛亮的怀里，贴着胸口听他的心跳。那是血液汹涌而过的声音，生命苦苦挣扎的声音。姜维很艰难的开口了：“也许我真的爱你。我之前向你说过这句话，但我没有承认。现在我承认了。”“你有两张脸，”诸葛亮抚着姜维的脸颊，手心的烫伤沾到了汗，火烧一样的疼，“你脆弱的那张脸只给我看过。你拥有那张脆弱的脸的时候爱我，你戴上那张罪恶的脸的时候不爱我。不要让别人看到你脆弱的那张脸。”

姜维着魔一样点点头，眼睛直勾勾盯着诸葛亮的眼睛，似乎想把里面的泪光尽数吸出。“现在我想要你。”姜维的手顺着他言语的音调往下，做过爱后的身体敏感，诸葛亮蜷缩了起来，窝进那床白床单里。“警官，我想买你一次。”“那我们打平了。下次喝酒免费吗？”诸葛亮打趣的笑被略显粗暴的纳入式性爱打断。姜维笑着回答：“不免费。我戒毒戒酒了。”“就是不戒烟？”“我讨厌戒断期。”姜维蹭上去，用头发摩挲着诸葛亮的胸口，汗水和粘腻的液体把发丝纠结成了一条一条，彩带一样挂在姜维的头上。诸葛亮手臂挡在眼前，被姜维硬生生移开：“看着我。”诸葛亮闭着眼，姜维看得出来他的笑意被隐藏了起来。“别笑呀警官，”姜维也笑了出来，露出一排白牙，“我只是想让你看看我。”“不要老是打断性爱的过程。”

第三天就回了贡布。虽然是这么说，但是姜维还是请诸葛亮去他的酒馆喝了一杯马提尼。橄榄还是黑橄榄，和他用枪抵住诸葛亮脑袋那天一样。诸葛亮托着杯子喝了几口，说苦艾味重了。“有话直说。”姜维靠在吧台旁坐了下来，往自己的金酒里面加了两个冰球。  
“我要被调回去了。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前调我过来的那个上级，被反腐打压，查他的所有动作，我是他最大的一个假动作。”  
“你要回中国了。”  
“对。我还没有逮捕你。”  
“我也还没把你拉入伙。”  
两个人都大笑，笑今天的果啤太苦，今天的烟叶都变潮了，抽不了，点出来都是煤黑的烟。  
“我们是不可能和解的。说不定几年后我来这边旅游，偶然见到你，我会把手放到你的脖子上，掐断脉搏的动作。”  
“我也会毙了你的，警官。私法可比国家的法律厉害多了。”  
“送送我吗？还是最后温存一下？”  
“两者之间吧。”  
“你会嘴硬，然后心软，最后崩溃。”  
“你是最了解我的，警官。你比我自己还了解我。我会忘不了你的，我受到召唤了。”  
“我也忘不了你了。我在你身上看到影子了。”

很多在这样热带地区的人们都有着苍白发青的皮肤，因为湿热和贫血。姜维也不例外，他有点瘦的离谱，单薄的像是大病初愈的样子，却有着莫名的与他的身板毫不相符的力道。诸葛亮久久的捧着他的脸，姜维还记得之前诸葛亮把胡子剃了的理由是不适合东南亚，而现在他又把胡子蓄了起来，指节刮过他的脸像是在调情。

“你老了。”姜维从诸葛亮的手掌中间端详着眼前的这张脸，目光手术刀一样解剖开诸葛亮的眼睛，眼下深深的泪沟和半白不黑的发。目光有点锋利的过了头，五官都好似要流出血来。一种尘埃落定，无可挽救的感觉压了过来，但事实真的是他老了。无论是之于时间，还是之于心智，他都老了。“我老了。”诸葛亮的语气既像自问也像回答，模棱两可，在那一瞬间就好像衰老爬上了他的脸，固定住嘴角难以上扬的弧度，拉抻好每一条脸上堆叠的皱纹和深陷其中无法自拔的光阴，把那样的一个事实平摊好，展开，释放出里面被软禁的每一分和每一秒。

诸葛亮不说话，平躺在床上空耗他的时间。姜维看着他的脸，第一次，他在那个酒吧里见到他的时候，他还没有这么憔悴，这么苍老。牺牲年华来燃烧的爱，而自己就是他衰老的原因，让他的人生提前断掉的原因。不，不是让他的人生断掉，而是把他人生的疤痕剥开来，重新露出新肉。但是伤疤里面不是新肉，是脓，是黑红风干腊肉一般的痂。姜维还有很多时间。他也能再喜欢上其他的人，很容易，但只有对诸葛亮他用过“爱”这个字眼，只有对诸葛亮姜维才有可以不顾一切去说出那句我爱你的勇气。爱一直是姜维放在心中高台上遥不可及的信物，由他的父亲交给他，他又亲手把其交给诸葛亮。

可以走的，姜维可以走。他可以逃到世界各地去免过牢狱之灾，他和诸葛亮断绝联系才是最好的选择，诸葛亮不用受到心中道德的谴责，自己也不用活的提心吊胆。姜维每次做爱都会哭，他最怯懦的一面完完全全被诸葛亮抓在了手中，像抓住一起凶杀案的重要线索。“你要走了。”姜维甩给诸葛亮一条烟，对方没伸手，纸烟掉到地上的水渍里，湿了。“嗯。”姜维突然生气的想揍诸葛亮一拳，他背对着诸葛亮点了根烟，开始脱衣服，外套，t恤，裤子。姜维脱光了站在诸葛亮面前，他看见几阵复杂的表情风暴滑过诸葛亮的脸，诸葛亮跪下来，慢慢地含住他的生殖器，被温热口腔包裹的一瞬间姜维哭了，不合时宜，他们连示爱做爱都不合时宜，尴尬的像一长篇骂人语段中一个犹豫不决的省略号。

诸葛亮动作不紧不慢，手指攀着姜维的腰，一个求饶的姿势。姜维粗暴的拽住诸葛亮头顶的发把他拉近自己又拉远，腰间的手抓出了几道红痕，诸葛亮往后一跌坐到地上，下巴酸痛的合拢都很痛苦，他把头发重新梳了也开始脱衣服：“今天大概是我们最后一次见面了。”“我他妈知道，”姜维很难克制自己想骂脏话的欲望，情欲又在不断地蓬发，过了一小会他才又补充道，“对不起。我真的不想看到你走。”诸葛亮凑过去抱住他，用肌肤紧紧贴住姜维，姜维在接吻的时候才在诸葛亮的眼眶里看到掉不下来的眼泪，眼泪旁边的皱纹又是那么真实，姜维总是在他们亲热到难以自持的时候发现衰老的蛛丝马迹，提醒他分离，提醒他死亡。

一切都结束的像平常那样自然，诸葛亮双腿环着姜维在喘气，姜维缩在诸葛亮怀里啃他的锁骨，诸葛亮喊他叫“我的男孩，我的孩子”，他闻着诸葛亮发丝里散发出来的味道喊他的名字，用蹩脚的中文。“我们不要待在贡布了。我们不要在东南亚了。你没有亲人了我也没有了，上级的指令又不是一定要执行，你都背叛道德了就再背叛一次吧，我已经没法停止爱你了，我会一直爱你爱到我死。”姜维呢喃着，这些话好像是从他的眼泪里流出来的，不一会就干了，痕迹让人看不出他们的原貌。诸葛亮正靠在他身边穿衣服，伸手擦掉了他的眼泪：“不要让除我以外的人看到你的眼泪。”

很单调的，所有爱你的人似乎都希望你坚强。姜维送诸葛亮去机场。站在车站，诸葛亮提着行李跨上中巴车，里面还挤着警队的其他人。姜维站在很远的地方就可以目送着到汽车启动，诸葛亮在车调头的时候朝窗外看了他一眼，司机把车窗缓缓摇上，诸葛亮的脸慢慢被窗玻璃切割，然后用消失在了玻璃之后。

窗玻璃也可以看成是地平线。在地平线上升到天空之前诸葛亮比了一个“我爱你”的口型，这是他从来没有对姜维说过的一句话。诸葛亮之前一直觉得他给姜维的爱实在是太劣质了，从对亲人的思念中催生出来，又发展的这么变态，这么畸形，甚至源源不断的带给他痛苦，但当离别来检验爱情的时候这份爱却又显得那么弥足珍贵，那么让他想要珍惜。到最后这一切都变成了本能的选择。他选择了东南亚亮的让人眼前泛白的大太阳，选择了在早上和姜维爬到楼顶让太阳照着他们。阳光是本能，爱也是本能，但是爱上姜维不是本能，是选择，糟粕和解药的选择。

“我以为那次分别就是我们的最后一面了。才过去半年我已经记不清你长什么样了。我只记得在我去机场的那一天，有很大很耀眼的太阳。”  
“你对我比了‘我爱你’的嘴型。”  
“我记不清了。”  
“你又老了。是我让你老的，对不起。”  
“人闲下来就容易老。”  
“你的中文名是诸葛亮？我也记不清了，但是后来我们快要分别的几天你都很寡言，我每天都不知道还能跟你聊些什么。”  
“你在这里待了这么久都没学中文啊。”  
“嗯。我怕我以后听懂你用中文说的自言自语。”  
两个人硬是把天聊得支离破碎，前言后语毫无逻辑可言，看上去是叙旧，听起来又像忏悔。“我很害怕。”姜维没头脑的来了一句，诸葛亮又看到了影子，诸葛瞻小时候怕黑走在他身边的影子。诸葛亮恍惚间明白了，姜维的脸是一个重复符号，一个魅影，把他重又带进原来的生活，重又碎裂，重又开始，一个无止境的莫比乌斯环。“但是我没办法保护你，很抱歉。”“在中国父亲都会尽到保护孩子的职责吗？”“是的，道德是这样规定的，”诸葛亮顿了顿，他想像原来那样隔着玻璃捧起姜维的脸，但他能干的事和他的言语一样苍白，“父亲一直都是可依靠的，山一样的形象。……几千年了，一直是这样。”

“一直是这样吗？”“嗯，”诸葛亮本想沉默下去，不安又促使他补充了一句，“可是你要知道，道德是选择，不是责任。”“我还是爱你。在你面前我根本没法撒谎，我像恨我和爱我的父亲一样爱你。我一直把你看做父亲那样的存在。我爱你，大概是出于其他什么的爱你。我会一直爱你爱到我死，正是因为遇到过你，所以我很幸福，哪怕你曾经用枪抵住我的头，我也对你做过同样的事。你还试图掐死我，我也试图让你施加死亡的解脱。我在你面前永远诚实，所以我要说出这个事实，我爱你，我根本没法停止爱你。”

“你一直在向我解释你的人生，而我一直在你的身上复制我的人生。”诸葛亮挂了电话，跨步出监狱大门的时候就哭了，其实探监时间还没到。纠结了几秒诸葛亮就冲回去，姜维正被狱警带离座位，一抬头就又看见了诸葛亮的脸，一张他总是在梦里吞吃掉的脸。诸葛亮又像当时分别一样比出了“我爱你”的嘴型，姜维的脸上出现了一个尴尬的笑，像浮在他脸上一样。

在柬埔寨，恋爱，让自己衰老，为了杜拉斯，我们一遍遍读《情人》，为了敬那个堤岸的中国人，敬他黄金一样金黄的皮肤。我们看爱变成糟粕，我们在解药和毒药之间选择，不得已看皱纹一点点爬上情人的脸。我们都是冲着东南亚的太阳去的，冲着那个让文艺青年日思夜想的太阳去的。为了爱，仅仅为了爱。以及为了关于背叛的一切，我们恋爱。


End file.
